Last Birthday
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Wajah pucat itu menampilkan ekspresi terkejut ketika melihat cairan merah hangat mengotori tangannya. "Sela—mat… hiks… ul—ang tahun, Teme… Selamat ulang ta—hun…." NaruSasu, BL, Chara death. Don't Like Don't Read. I've warn you.


Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Last Birthday

Cast :

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto

Genre : Romance/Angst

**Warning : Boy Love Story, Special for Sasuke's Birthday, Don't Like Don't Read.**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

Sepasang iris _onyx_ itu terus memandangi kalender yang ada di tangannya. Belasan piring yang menunggu giliran untuk dibersihkanpun kini tak lagi diperhatikannya. 23 Juli. Dia ingin sekali melupakan tanggal itu. Hari dimana salah seorang malaikat Tuhan turun ke bumi disambut dengan gemuruh angin, lebatnya hujan dan kuatnya badai. Hari dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke—keturunan terkutuk klan Uchiha—dilahirkan.

"Sampai kapan mau bengong terus seperti itu, _Teme_?" tanya seorang pemuda pirang yang mulai bosan memandanginya yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Tak ada reaksi berarti dari 'si _Teme_'. Dia masih terus memandangi kalender itu sambil sesekali menghela nafasnya. Menyerah. Pemuda pirang yang tengah berdiri itu kembali mengurusi gelas miliknya sendiri sambil bersiul kecil.

"Bisa tidak hari itu dihilangkan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuat Naruto—pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya—menatapnya heran. Naruto berjalan ke arahnya dan melihat tanggal yang dilingkari di kalender itu. Seakan mengerti, dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping kanan Sasuke dan mengelus rambut _raven_ yang tak disangkanya sangat halus itu.

Naruto mengusap pipi pucat Sasuke dengan tangannya yang hangat. "Seharusnya kau bahagia," ujarnya lalu menunjuk tanggal itu dengan jari telunjuk kirinya. "Aku suka tanggal ini."

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan bingung pada Naruto. Matanya seakan bertanya, '_Kenapa kau menyukai tanggal itu?_' pada Naruto yang kini menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat lalu kembali menatap kalender kecil itu.

"Aku tak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan," gumamnya agak keras sehingga Naruto mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir merah itu.

"Dan kau tak ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Naruto. Membuat wajah pura-pura sedih lalu meraih tubuh kurus Sasuke yang dirindukannya. Dalam dekapan hangat Naruto, Sasuke hanya diam sambil meremas baju Naruto erat. Dia merindukan harum hangat tubuh Naruto yang selalu mendekapnya sepanjang malam—itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kini Naruto kembali ke pelukannya, namun Sasuke merasa sakit. Karena tak lama lagi waktu akan memisahkan mereka sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Naruto melihat Sasuke tertidur di sampingnya. Kedua itu tertutup rapat dan wajah putih pucat itu memperlihatkan ekspresi kelelahan yang amat sangat. Naruto mengelus rambut hitam itu pelan. Bibirnya menempel di dahi pucat itu untuk sesaat hingga dilihatnya kedua _onyx_ itu kembali terbuka. Si pemilik mata itu hanya diam dan menatap Naruto dalam.

"_Dobe_." Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan suaranya yang terdengar parau. Naruto sedikit terkejut, namun dia tersenyum.

"Ada apa, _Teme_?" Jemarinya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan mungil itu.

Sasuke balas menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, seakan takut kehilangan rasa hangat dari telapak tangan besar nan lembut itu. "Bagaimana kala aku tidak bangun lagi?" tanyannya pelan.

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia hanya diam, tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari pemuda berparas tampan sekaligus cantik itu.

"Naruto_,_ jawab aku."

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya. Sasuke perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing. Naruto menghela nafasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat. "Kau terlihat aneh."

Sasuke terdiam. Kedua mata tajamnya masih menatap Naruto meminta jawaban, namun Naruto tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang dianggapnya aneh—dan menakutkan—itu. Naruto melingkarkan legan kekarnya tubuh Sasuke yang terasa sangat dingin dan balas menatap kedua mata sendu milik Sasuke.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanyannya dengan suara yang direndahkan beberapa oktaf. Sasuke kembali menggeleng. "Kalau begitu tidurlah."

"Aku takut tidak bisa terbangun lagi."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Sasuke. Kau pasti akan bangun lagi besok." Naruto mengecup dahi Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya kembali—walau dia tak tertidur sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Rasa cemburu kembali menerpa Naruto saat Sasuke fokus dengan buku dan tugas-tugas di hadapannya. Naruto mendengus dan kembali memejamkan matanya untuk berbicara dengan Kyuubi—meminta saran padanya untuk hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke.

"Apa yang harus kuberikan pada Sasuke?" tanyanya ketika dia sudah berhadapan dengan Kyuubi. Tempat 'di dalam perut' Naruto terlihat berbeda dnegan biasanya—kini terlihat rapid an terawat. Naruto duduk bersila kaki dan menatap Kyuubi yang kini berbentuk manusia berambut merah panjang.

"Berikan saja yang dia sukai," ujar Kyuubi. "Atau berikan dia pesta kejutan," sambungnya santai.

Naruto memegang dagunya—memasang pose berpikir. Menimang-nimang usulan dari Kyuubi di dalam kepalanya. Tak berapa lama, dia mengembangkan senyum kemudian mengangguk antusias menyetujui usulan Kyuubi.

"Kita akan buat kejutan!" serunya senang. "Kita akan buat kejutan yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan!"

Kyuubi menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Terlihat gigi taringnya juga ikut keluar dari dalam mulutnya. "Lalu? Apa rencanamu, bocah?"

"Besok siang aku akan membawanya jalan-jalan hingga sore dan ketika malam kita akan membuat kejutan. Aku akan meminta Sakura-_chan_ untuk membuatkan kue ulang tahun. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto. Matanya memancarkan sinar antusias. Tangannya mengepal erat dan bibirnya tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman.

Mendengar itu, Kyuubi tertawa pelan. Dia mengangguk setuju dengan rencana Naruto. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut membantu nanti, bocah."

"Eh? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto bingung. Dilihatnya Kyuubi menepuk, dahinya pelan melihat kepikunan Naruto.

"Kau lupa tubuh buatan yang dibuatkan cucu Hashirama, bocah?"

Naruto ikut menepuk dahinya kemudian dia tersenyum. "_Arigatou ne~ _Kyuubi~"

Sebelum pergi dari tempat Kyuubi, sekilas Naruto melihat Kyuubi tersenyum lembut dan menepuk kepalanya pelan. Rasanya hangat, seperti tepukan tangan dari seorang ayah dan ibu. Kedua iris _sapphire_ itu mulai tampak dari balik kelopak matanya. Menggosok matanya perlahan, kemudian dilihatnya Sasuke sudah bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"Naruto, lelah?" tanyanya dengan suara datar namun terdengar embut di telinga Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh agak kurus di hadapannya, "Sedikit." Bibir merah itu mengecup dahi Sasuke singkat.

"Mau makan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng pelan mendengarnya, "Tidak." Dia mengecup bibir pucat Sasuke singkat. "Sasuke, bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan?"

Sasuke menatap kedua iris biru langit milik Naruto. "Jalan-jalan? Kemana?"

"Hmm… kau maunya kemana?" Tangan _tan_ Naruto menyentuh tangan Sasuke lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Taman bermain." Sasuke melemparkan pandangan antusias kepada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku mau ke taman bermain."

Naruto tertawa mendengar suara Sasuke yang begitu semangat ingin pergi ke taman bermain. "Baiklah, tapi tunggu besok, ya?" Sasuke mengangguk lalu mencium pipi Naruto pelan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan sakit di dadanya. Sesak. Panas. Dia beranjak dari kursinya lalu berlari ke kamar mandi tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto di hadapannya terkejut melihatnya. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Sasuke memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Cairan berwarna merah itu mengotori lantai kamar mandi yang berwarna putih bersih. Dia terkejut dan segera membersihkan darah itu dari mulutnya serta lantai kamar mandi itu.

"Ah, sudah waktunya…" Sasuke bergumam pelan. Diambilnya selembar tisu lalu menyeka bibirnya yang basah karena air. Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya—mencari pil-pil obat racikan Tsunade untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Ketemu. Dua butir dia keluarkan dari botolnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Menelannya begitu saja tanpa bantuan air sedikitpun. Mengecap rasa pahit yang berhasil lolos manusk ke dalam indra perasanya, kemudian dia kembali menemui Naruto di ruang tamu mereka.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Tidak ada yang sakit, kan?" tanyanya lagi. Sasuke kembali mengangguk. Dia mengambil posisi duduk di samping kiri Naruto.

"Naruto…" Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan suara _baritone_-nya yang terdengar serak-serak halus. "Kau mencintaiku 'kan?"

"Tentu. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah lalu memeluk tubuh Naruto erat. "Aku takut kehilanganmu."

"Aku juga. Aku sangat takut kehilangan dirimu."

Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan dirinya. "Maukah kau berjanji padaku, Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Apa itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Berjanjilah, kalau suatu saat nanti aku sudah tidak bisa menemanimu lagi, carilah pengganti yang lebih baik daripada aku," ujar Sasuke. Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya, menatap Sasuke penuh kebingungan.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hal seperti itu padamu, Sasuke." Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang duduk terdiam di sofa merahnya. Air matanya yang hampir tak pernah keluar sejak dia mengalami '_kejadian itu'_ kini perlahan mengaliri wajah pucatnya. Semua karena Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto—Ohok!" Sasuke terbatuk dengan sangat keras. Suaranya menggema ke seluruh ruangan itu. Wajah pucat itu menampilkan ekspresi terkejut ketika melihat cairan merah hangat mengotori tangannya. Darah. Sasuke melemas. "Sudah sampai batasku…. Maafkan aku…"

.

.

.

Esoknya, 23 Juli. Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya, hendak menjemput Sasuke setelah sebelumnya dia pergi ke rumah Sakura dan teman-temannya untuk mengumumkan pesta ulang tahun Sasuke. Naruto mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana _jeans_ biru tua. Dia melirik kamarnya dan Sasuke. Pukul 13.40. Tak lama setelah Naruto kembali, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Penampilannya agak beda dari biasanya. Kemeja putih dan celana _jeans_ hitam. Tak lupa dia melingkarkan syal hitam dengan rajutan huruf N.S di lehernya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang dijawab hanya dengan sebuah anggukan lemah. Naruto mendekati Sasuke lalu memeluknya erat, menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya pada Sasuke yang kini begitu—dingin.

"Naruto… bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai saja?" bisik Sasuke dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Pantai? Tapi air di pantai akan dingin sekali. Kau yakin, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Bawa saja aku ke pantai. Aku ingin sekali bermain di pantai hari ini." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada agak memaksa.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Baiklah, kita ke pantai."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu balas menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. "Pantai," gumamnya dengan nada senang.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar rumah sambil sesekali mengobrol dan tertawa. Sasuke jarang sekali tertawa lepas seperti itu di hadapan orang-orang termasuk Naruto. Naruto merasa senang, tapi entah kenapa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya, namun dia tak menghiraukan perasaan itu. Hari ini, dia akan membuat Sasuke sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin menerpa rambut hitam Sasuke dengan lembut. Dingin, namun tak menghalangi Sasuke untuk bermain di air yang kapan saja bisa membekukan peredaran darahnya. _Jeans-_nya kini digulung hingga ke lutut. Kedua tangan berbungkus kulit pucat itu dia rentangkan ke udara. Membiarkan angin dingin terus menerpa tubuhnya. Naruto yang sedari tadi melihatnya sambil memegangi syal langsung mendekat dan mengalungkan syal itu ke leher Sasuke.

"Dingin." Naruto berujar saat kakinya menyentuh air. Sasuke menatapnya seakan mengatakan kalau air itu memang dingin. Usil. Sasuke menyiramkan sedikit air ke tubuh Naruto, membuat Naruto refleks menghindar dan membalas serangan Sasuke. Terjadilah aksi bermain air diantara mereka. Sasuke tertawa, begitu indah. Sampai akhirnya Naruto terdiam dan memandangi wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan terpesona.

Sasuke yang sadar diperhatikan langsung berhenti tertawa dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya bingung. "Naruto?" panggilnya.

Lama terdiam. Tiba-tiba Naruto memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Sasuke. Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, namun berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Tidak kasar, lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Sasuke menutup matanya dan menikmati setiap sentuhan Naruto padanya. Tak peduli apapun karena di pantai itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Ciuman itu berakhir dan Sasuke terduduk di atas pasir basah. Tubuhnyapun ikut basah karena mereka masih berdiri di dalam air.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak panik.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar. Dia terbatuk tanpa henti. Sasuke menutupi mulutnya, mencoba menampung darah yang keluar agar tidak meluber dan terlihat oleh Naruto. Tapi, sia-sia saja. Darah itu begitu banyak hingga tangan kurus Sasuke tak mampu menampungnya dan malam memuntahkan darah tersebut. Air menghanyutkan darahnya ke lautan, namun Naruto sadar.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" ujarnya dalam kepanikannya. Dia mencoba menarik Sasuke, namun Sasuke menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk tinggal. "Sasuke…?"

"Dobe…" bisiknya lemah. "Aku ingin di sini saja."

"Tapi—" Naruto mencoba protes, namun terpotong ketika dilihatnya Sasuke mendongak dan tersenyum lembut. Wajahnya terlihat indah meski darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan juga hidungnya.

"A—da… Malaikat…" Sasuke menarik Naruto lalu memeluknya erat. "Aku sudah dijemput…"

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Sasuke?!" Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke tak kalah erat. Tubuhnya bergetar, dia begitu ketakutan. "Sasuke!"

"Ma—af," ujar Sasuke terbata. Matanya mulai tertutup. "Lelah…"

"Sasuke!" Air mata membanjiri wajah Naruto ketika dirasakannya cengkraman tangan Sasuke di bahunya tak lagi terasa. Detakan jantung Sasuke yang dia rasakan juga kini berhenti. "Sasuke! Bangun!"

Sia-sia. Teriakannya tak akan membuat Sasuke hidup kembali memeluknya seperti dulu. Naruto bangkit. Membawa tubuh Sasuke dalam gendongannya kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto terus menangis. Hingga sampai di rumahnya. Dia mendorong pintu itu dengan bahunya. Teman-temannya sudah siap di sana untuk member kejutan untuk Sasuke, namun semuanya batal begitu mereka melihat Sasuke terkulai lemas dalam gendongan Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" teriak Sakura. Sasuke dibaringkan oleh Naruto di atas sofa. Sakura mencoba mengalirkan cakranya ke tubuh Sasuke, namun tidak bisa. Seluruh orang disana membeku, termasuk Kyuubi yang hari itu khusus keluar dari tubuh Naruto untuk menyiapkan ulang tahun Sasuke. Tsunade yang ada di sana, tidak terkejut karena dia sudah memperkirakan semua ini akan terjadi.

Naruto mengelus pipi pucat Sasuke. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang semakin mendingin. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir sejak tadi.

"Selamat—ulang tahun…" Naruto bernyanyi dalam isakannya. "Se—lamat… ulang tahun…" Naruto bergerak mengecup dahi Sasuke. "Sela—mat… hiks… ul—ang tahun, _Teme_… Selamat ulang ta—hun…."

Sakura terduduk lemas begitu melihat Sasuke yang sudah tak bergerak lagi. Gaara hanya diam sambil mendongakkan kepalanya—menahan air matanya karena teringat pada kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal dalam perang—Hyuuga Neji. Yang lain menangis karena melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyedihkan itu. Melihat Naruto yang begitu kuat kini menangis karena kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang dia sayangi, yang dia cintai, yang dia kasihi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Selamat tidur, Uchiha—tidak—Uzumaki Sasuke…" bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke. "Aku sangat mencintaimu…"

Naruto menutup matanya. Membiarkan tetes air mata terakhirnya mengalir lembut di pipinya. Membiarkan Sasuke kini tenang dalam istirahat panjangnya.

.

.

.

Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

_**Omake**_

.

.

.

Sosok pemuda pirang itu kini duduk di halaman belakang rumahnya. Kepalanya di sandarkan ke tiang kayu dan matanya memandang lurus ke depan. Bunga matahari tumbuh di sana. Ya, musim panas kali ini, bunga matahari yang dia tanam tahun lalu berbunga sangat indah. Sayang, Sasuke tak ada bersamanya untuk melihat bunga ini. Naruto masih memakai pakaian berkabung. Hitam yang mengingatkannya pada sang kekasih tercinta.

"Naruto_-kun ?"_

Suara seorang wanita menghinggapi telinganya. Wanita berambut _pink_ yang ternyata adalah Sakura itu duduk di samping Naruto yang masih bergelut dalam pikiranya.

"Kanker paru-paru," gumam Sakura. Berharap ada reaksi dari Naruto. Dan seperti yang dia harapkan, Naruto menoleh walau cuma sedikit. "Sasuke. Kanker paru-paru," lanjutnya.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Naruto dengan suara paraunya.

"Ujian _Chuunin_. Tak lama setelah lulus dari akademi." Sakura menunduk, menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekuk lututnya.

Naruto menutup matanya. Kesal. "Kenapa tidak bilang?" geramnya.

"Aku baru tahu dari nona Tsunade," jawab Sakura pelan. "Maaf."

Naruto hanya menggumamkan dua huruf favorit Sasuke. Dia bangkit, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya diam menatap punggung lebar namun terlihat rapuh itu.

'_Tak lama lagi, Sasuke. Aku akan bersamamu lagi.'_

.

.

.

_**Owari.**_

.

.

.

Hai. /ditimpuk/ Maaf, saya bikin fanfic gaje begini /peace/

Saya ngebut malam ini ngerjainnya. Maaf kalau ada typo, agak OOC terus aneh -_-v

Mind to review?

Sampai jumpa. /trring/ /menghilang/ /plak


End file.
